Slurry tanks can be used to store any number of different types of slurry, which is a liquid mixture. For example, slurry made from livestock manure can be used to fertilize crops. Typically, manure slurry, which includes liquid manure, urine, and waste solids, is loaded into a slurry tank using a hose attached to a pump. To prevent foreign material from entering the tank and clogging the application systems and the like, filter baskets have been employed to filter the slurry as it is being loaded into the tank.
Conventional filter baskets such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,807 B1 typically include mesh (which can be made from perforated sheets that form intersecting grate members, for example) that extends over a rear wall, a front wall, a lower wall and two sidewalls that, typically, were trapezoidal in shape. The mesh prevents foreign material from passing into the slurry tank. However, the mesh filter baskets tend to clog relatively frequently, thus requiring the operator to empty the filter basket frequently. Additionally, some of the foreign material and slurry can become stuck in the mesh or the squared-off bottom of the basket and must be removed by hand.